


[knock knock, let the devil in]

by powerfulsound



Series: fast and dirty [2]
Category: Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Siri does it count as masturbation if my symbiote fucks me?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-05
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-07-25 15:04:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16199993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powerfulsound/pseuds/powerfulsound
Summary: Eddie has a wish, and it’s their command.





	[knock knock, let the devil in]

He becomes aware of coolness. 

 

 

Venom is always cool to the touch. The dark entity is neither wet nor dry, neither scaly nor smooth or rough. There is no substance that can be produced organically or inorganically on this earth that can feel the way Venom does.

 

 

But Venom’s tongue.

 

It pushes up on Eddie’s ass, parting his cheeks. Its breath is cool, and then there’s saliva dripped on where Eddie is twitching, bare and needy. Eddie sobs, his arms pinned behind his back by Venom’s tendrils. 

 

“So sweet, Eddie,” Venom croons. “I’ll get us wet.” 

 

Eddie’s brain is empty. It floats, high and untouchable. He hears himself giggle, and Venom echo it, its terrible sense of humour spreading pleasure across Eddie’s limbs. He’s never felt like this before -

 

Sex with Venom is incredible.

 

It’s easy enough for Venom to overstimulate his pleasure cortex again and again, firing all his synapses with a terrible overwhelming ecstasy, making Eddie come again.

 

And again.

 

All Eddie can do is only take it.

 

He might need an MRI. Cocaine or heroin would probably light up the same pathways -

 

Eddie would choose sex with Venom over food, sleep and writing, he doesn’t need anything else-

 

“Eddie,” Venom’s tongue slithers against his hole, priming it for penetration. “Not writing. You love writing. Love playing the hero. Makes us happy.”

 

Venom’s tongue presses in. It’s malleable, but not much softer than its tendrils and the constructs of its eldritch form. In, deeper and deeper, wriggling inside Eddie. Making an animalistic whine, high at the back of his throat, Eddie hides his face in the sheets, clutching at them desperately.

 

“Eddie, we can fuck something,” The symbiote offers support for Eddie’s collapsing hips as he loses strength when Venom’s tongue presses against his prostrate. Pleasure sparks behind his eyelids, bright and blinding. Venom curls dark tendrils around Eddie’s cock, and there’s no friction but there is a tightening sensation, gripping his cock rhythmically to the pulse of Eddie’s heart.

 

“Fuck that, fuck me instead-“ Eddie swears, trying to turn around to curse at Venom, who rewards him with a low laugh next to his ear.

 

“Needy Eddie,” Venom mocks, but it’s obliging enough. There’s no need for a humanoid shape, not when Venom can be everywhere at once. 

 

As Eddie opens his mouth for a retort, Venom fucks its tongue in, sliding it so far down Eddie’s throat Eddie’s eyes roll into the back of his head. It fills Eddie from below as well, so thick Eddie wonders if he’ll even feel empty again. 

 

No, wrong -

 

He will never be empty again.

 

They rock together, a mindless push pull simply because of the nature of Venom inside him, too thick, too big for anything except for the inexorable stretch. Eddie claws desperately at overheated sheets and Venom helpfully forms rope like tendrils to hold him down but Eddie wants more - 

 

Wants to feel Venom more-

 

 

_Consume me. Devour me._

 

“Your wish, our command.” Venom purrs, the vibrations rocking Eddie to his core. 

 

“Wha-“ His words get cut off, by Venom’s tongue slithering into his mouth in an obscene rush.

 

With that, a teeming malevolent mass of darkness surrounds him, blocking out all the light in the world, all the noise so that Eddie is completely enveloped, completely filled in every orifice. 

 

Eddie must have cried out, must have screamed. Should have felt fear but he only feels such pleasure, a maw of never ending hunger and ecstasy.

 

_Darling-_

 

Yes, we are here. 

 

The darkness pulses in reponse. An antithesis of light, a negative space. 

 

Eddie loses himself, and finds Venom.

 

He gives himself up. Falls into Venom, and he ceases to exist for _one perfect moment._

 

* * *

 

_Symbiosis._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Finger guns my way out.


End file.
